Waiting For The Rain
by LoveRageAgainOn
Summary: After a late night encounter and a maliciously placed cure brings the two most unlikely charactors to fall in love. Family will tear them apart but loves bond and a little rain will bring them together. DracoGinny. Please RR.
1. Late Night Hallways

Late Night Hallways- CH 1  
  
"Owe" a familiar male voice snapped blinding into the night, "It's the last time I wonder about the castle without a wand. What is this thing I ran into?"  
  
"I wont tell you who I am before I know who you are. Me, being the smart one, brought my wand." A female voice cooed, "Lumos".  
  
"The wand tip lit up to show the female her companion. His shiny white blond hair and smirk could only belong to one person, Draco Malfoy. The female saw his face cringe as he realized who he ran into.  
  
"Arg, it's you Weasel." His cold drawl spat to where the youngest red- headed stood.  
  
"Like I enjoy having you this close to me either." She growled  
  
Draco tried hard not to let his trademark smirk slip into a smile as he finally allowed himself to take in his surroundings.  
  
~ Not bad, Weasley. Those rags leave little to the imagination, your defiantly more developed in areas then most girls in my class. Nice ample breasts and an equally nice ass. He thought to himself but growled when he realized who was giving his snake less room to move in his green silk boxers.  
  
Draco really wasn't feeling himself tonight. Blaise was being a prat and cursed him so his inner most hidden thoughts come to the surface of his mind but he was still his evil self on the outside.  
  
"Can't find pajamas to fit? Where did you get those, the house-elf reject store?" he barked to not let on the sudden interest going on in his pants.  
  
Ignoring the comment, "Just where were you heading before you rudely ran into me?"  
  
"Ran into you?" he growled, "To the kitchens, my lover decided strawberries would add to our pleasure tonight." He lied, he really didn't know why he was wondering the halls, just seemed like something to do on a night like this when he couldn't sleep. I guess you could say he was led here against his will.  
  
"Strawberries and sex, sounds yummy," she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Fine, you go first, I don't want to make it look like we were in the hall together." He knew that it really didn't bother him she was the one he ran into, he just wanted an excuse to stare at her ass without her realizing it.  
  
~ Evil male urges and Blaise.  
  
------ In the kitchen house-elves scurried here and there cleaning last nights supper dishes and preparing tomorrows breakfast. Ginny spotted Dobby and scurried over to him.  
  
"Hi, Dobby" she eagerly said to the friendly house-elf  
  
"Hello, great Weasie." The house elf squeaked, "Oh, yes, and young Master Malfoy.  
  
"How shall I be serving both of you."  
  
"I'd like some of the freshest strawberries dipped in the finest imported chocolate." Draco growled.  
  
He really didn't know what he was going to do with the strawberries. He guessed he'll place a preserving charm on them and save them for later, whenever later is.  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Dobby, I would like some scones and pumpkin juice, please. I missed dinner because Hermione made me finish my potions essay and I am ravished.  
  
"Yes, yes." And with that Dobby and the other house elves scurried the kitchens piling on the food for the two Hogwarts students.  
  
~ Urg, a little twinge in my pants and I curse and what does it leave me with. What you ask, a bunch of fruit, bloody hell.  
  
As Ginny stuffed her face Draco realized he really did not want to under the halls with all this fruit and without a wand. So he waited for Ginny to finish before he left.  
  
"Um, Weasel, could you, um, walk with me. You have a wand and all." He said before his brain could realize what he just came out of his normally cool, collected mouth.  
  
~Damn curse  
  
"Are you scared Draco? Oh, Drakey is a scardy-cat. What would your father say if he saw you now?" the red head taunted rather pleased with the chance to turn the tables.  
  
"No!" he roared, "It's just dark and I don't want to ruin these strawberries by tripping over something."  
  
"I thought Malfoy's could see in the dark."  
  
"Common misconception" he glared at her  
  
For a few minutes they stood there in the kitchen hallway staring each other down. Daring each other to make the next word  
  
It was Draco's voice that broke the stony silence, "Well, will you"  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Walk me back to my dormitory. Can't you poor-girl remember anything?"  
  
"I guess, I will just because it's on my way. I am in no way helping you and.."  
  
He interrupted her, "It should never be breathed to anybody."  
  
But she just kept going on "Should never be breathed to anybody"  
  
~How did he know what I was going to say?  
  
-----  
  
Arriving at the Slytherin door neither of them breathed a word and Draco's breath came harder as the strain in his pants came to much for him to deal with.  
  
~I'm going to kill Blaise. I really, really am going to kill that bloody bastard.  
  
"Well, buzz off, I'm beginning to reek from being with you to long. I now have to take a long bath, changing the water several times to get the stink of you off of me."  
  
"Fine" and the red-head stormed off -----  
Draco stormed through the common room and slammed the door to his "private" bedchamber.  
  
He couldn't believe he had to lie about what he was doing out of bed. Strawberries rot easily and you can't do a vanishing spell on them because they are owned and protected by the Hogwarts' grounds. But sometimes, its just hard to fight the urge of the stick down under. He just wanted to impress her.  
  
"Her" he snapped as he yanked the curtains around his bed, "Why her?"  
  
He crawled into his king bed, pulled the green covers over his head and tried to forget about everything the damn curse told him. But to no avail, his mind kept slipping back to the youngest red-headed so loathed by his family. He wanted to remember everything about her. Against his will and family name he came to an agreement he loves a Weasley.  
  
----  
  
Ginny stumbled into her bedchamber filled with food and anger.  
  
Her roommates where fast asleep but that didn't stop her from making as much ruckus as she could while she climbed into her bed. She tossed her Potions book to the floor and charmed her curtains shut.  
  
She began to restlessly fall asleep and soon found herself in a dream world.  
  
"Here, Love." A sexy voice cooed erotically as he slipped a strawberry past his partners lips.  
  
"Ymmmmm" she purred, "Dark chocolate dipped my favorite"  
  
"I know, my exotic princess," he answered tracing her face with his fingers  
  
With the words princess Ginny looked at face of the voice wooing her.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny awoke with a start  
  
"Arg" she hissed into her pillow.  
  
There until the morning she lied there trying to get her mind to think of something else. P  
  
Trains, brooms, quidditch, Harry Potter  
  
Ginny still had a thing for her brother's best friend but he loved Hermione and Hermione loved him back. They were just to "busy" to tell each other but she knew, both of them have told her. Even though this was true, she still liked to fantized it would be him who sweeps her off her feet but she will never get the boy who lived...  
  
~Why do you care? You have Malfoy  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE MALFOY!" she shrieked to her pillow.  
  
She turned around to face the ceiling and checked her silencing charm she put on her bed so she could sing at night.  
  
Kicking her pillows off her bed she screamed to the curtains, "I DON'T!" 


	2. Kitchens & Silk Sheets

The white blonde haired boy could not fall asleep that night. He just lied there until morning thinking about the redheaded 6 year he had always loved. Although he had finally come to terms with his wanting he had a hard time completely grasp the situation. He had to see her again to really discover it was true.  
  
As the sun rose claiming a new day Draco sat straight up and had to do something to settle the rumblings in his brain. Before the rest of his housemates began to crowd the common room he stuck out to the owlery.  
  
----  
Ginny had the same plight has her late night companion she also could not sleep. After many hours of tossing and turning she finally decided to get up and finish her Transfiguration report not due for another week. As her friends began to awake and fill the common room she decided a good breakfast would wake her up and help clear her mind.  
  
She was wrong, breakfast just made everything worse. Before she could even begin to devour her corn flakes a very scrawny barn owl began to nip at her fingers. When she finally took notice of the bird she realized it had dropped an expensive envelope at her feet.  
  
She bent over to pick it up and saw the seal. It flashed an emerald green with the Slytherin snake upon it.  
  
~Why would something from Slytherin be sending me a letter this early  
  
She flipped over the envelope and read squarely in the middle in an untidy manuscript, which read "To my late night kitchen company."  
  
"Draco" she whispered barely audible and told her friends she had to use the bathroom and would be back soon.  
  
She palmed the envelope and ran to the bathroom. Upon reaching the bath she ripped the seal barely breathing, if it were from Draco, what would he want?  
  
Careful not to tear the expensive paper she ripped open the envelope and read the later out loud.  
Meet me at the kitchens at midnight,  
We need to talk  
DLM  
  
~Meet him, for what?  
  
She walked calmly to the Great Hall and slid quietly into her place at the Gryffindor, she knew this could not get out to her friends. If they knew she was meeting a Malfoy secretly they would try her up and curse her till the middle of next week. --- The day dragged on until it was finally midnight. Ginny slipped quietly out of her bed and passed serpentiously by Hermione and Ron fighting in the common room to start her journey to the kitchens.  
  
She walked on tiptoe tracing the steps she made just the previous night. As she reached the kitchen corridor her breath began to catch in her throat. And her brain began to race with just what Draco would want to talk about.  
  
There was the white-blond god standing bathed in moonlight coming from the skylight above. His pale skin shinned with light and made her shudder involuntarily with the delight in his features. Why didn't she see it before?  
  
~I want Draco. I have Draco.  
  
---  
He reached the Kitchen hallway ten minutes before he really had to but he really couldn't handle the incessant questions from Crabbe and Goyle. Why did they care? It was his late night rendezvous; they didn't have to follow him everywhere.  
  
Ten minutes went by and no Ginny. He began to wonder if she would come and he began to sulk but was brought out of his stupor as he heard the stairs creek and he say, her, his love. It was true he really did love her.  
  
~What am I going to do about this?  
  
"What do you have to talk to me about?" he heard her ask but before he could answer he found himself pressing his lips against hers. He wanted to taste her. Know her like he has never know any girl before. True she wasn't his first but he felt she would always be his first.  
  
Ginny stepped back and Draco began to look confused, "What, you didn't like that?"  
  
Ginny tried her best not have her knees buckle with the passion he showed her. Draco was not her first kiss but it was a kiss that showed what true passion was. "I love it, I just don't feel this is the right place for it?"  
  
"You're right." After pondering for a second he took her and lead her up several stairs and through many hallways stopping at the door of the Room of Requirement. "I think this shall suit us better"  
  
He opened the door exposing a candle lit room that held a four-poster bed draped in the most expensive green and red silks. The bed sheets her finest cotton thread and matched the color palate of the curtains. Before ushering her into the room he looked at her to see what her eyes said. They seemed like they were okay so they walked in.  
Ginny could just taste the romance in the room. She grabbed the pale gods hand and forced her lips on him pushing him towards the bed.  
  
"Hmmmmmm, you taste like the rain. I love the rain," she purred between kisses.  
  
He was taken aback by her upfront ness and realized this was not her first time seducing a male. He spun her around she was the on being led to the bed and sat her down. He began to kiss slowly down her neck, nipping softly at the nap of her neck.  
  
He could tell she enjoyed this and wanted more. Without even removing his mouth from her neck he began to unbutton her shirt and began the trail down to her navy blue lace bra. Only removing his lips from her skin to unclasp the hook that held her heaving orbs. He traced his lips to her nipple and began to suckle lightly.  
  
As he paid attention to her orbs Ginny began to grow inpatient and began to claw at his shirt to get it off. Finally the last button was unbuttoned, she gasped as he caught sight of his abs. This was going to be a treat she could tell.  
  
Ginny pulled back, "Don't you think we are both a little overdressed?" Muttering an undressing spell both of them stood there in all their glory  
  
Ginny lied down on the bed and gave Draco a look of lust and daring him to make his move. Before she could even object, as if she wanted to, he gentle began to trace kisses down to her freshly shaving triangle. He felt her shiver with anticipation as he slipped his tongue into her depths. Circling and circling he felt her rise to her height. He did not want her to have all the fun so he sat up straddled his hips around hers and slipped his girth into her hole.  
  
Ginny gave a look of surprise as he entered her. She has had many different lovers but none of them have fit just like this. She was completely filled. It felt right to have him rocking into her. Her hips began to respond to his movements and soon they found each other reach height together.  
  
Draco didn't want to leave her warmth but wanted to lie there next to his lover. He rolled off her but it look like she was not done.  
  
With a glint in her eye she rolled on top and slithered down to his snake. Lightly caressing his head with her tongue. Very slowly and teasingly following his length up and down.  
  
"Ginny, dear, please don't do that to me?"  
  
"Just bring the anticipation up, when I'm done your never going want anything but me" she replied  
  
Going back to her job she focused her tongue on his head again, circling slowly and increasing her speed. Before he could say another word, she took his friend into her mouth and slid her mouth up and down his girth. She worked harder and harder as he began to pinch her nipples. Soon she found him releasing his seed into her mouth, without a word she swallowed.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor for having such a brilliant lassie in there presence." He joked, catching his breath.  
  
"I would have to say the same for you."  
  
"I love you" was his reply, "I always have. It took a truth curse from Blaise to make me realize it, but I want you in my life forever and always."  
  
Taken aback by his response she just sat there silently, soon she found the words that sealed the deal for time to come, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy. But you do realize our love can only be expressed secretly in late night gatherings and secret glances."  
  
"I would do anything for you." Was his only reply?  
  
After showering quickly they ran to their common rooms just before the sun began to rise.  
  
Ginny and Draco knew there relationship would bring problems but they wouldn't know the next day would be the beginning of it.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know it's a little rushed. It's my first real stab at a fan fiction. But please r/r. Thank you much 


End file.
